pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite: Thundercats: Lunataks Unleashed
Heroes Elite: Thundercats: Lunataks Unleashed is the fourth special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2015 Plot: Lion-O and the Thundercats collect ??? Stones to find a way to stop Mumm-Ra, only to be shocked and humiliated that Chilla of the Lunataks was using him to use the stones to free her team the Lunataks from a volcanic prison, as he gains Heroes Elite's help in finding the Real Cheetara and then stop the Lunataks. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - he, Ash, Rex and Hellboy focus on finding Cheetra and investigate the connection between the Crypt, U.T.U.M.N.O. and the Darklights, as well as Kevin and Quarry **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) - regrets not realizing The Lunataks, but after gaining courage to stop Chilla and the Lunataks, he made sure they stayed in the Moon Realm. ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) - the real Cheetra, revealed to have been trapped in the Moon Realm, so Chilla could take her place ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - Ben and Ash tell him they know what he's thinking, and they're watching him ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Jaga (Corey Burton) - apologizes for not telling them of the Lunatak's long a go, and regrets making Chilla the way she is now. Villains: *Lunataks: **Luna (Cloris Leachman) - the leader of the group and the main antagonist, she wants to claim all of Third Earth as her kingdom, and pawned Mum-Rah into doing her dirty work. **Amuk (Dee Bradley Baker) - Luna's bodyguard. **Alurra (Danika McKeller) - one of Luna's daughters. **Chilla/Cheetra (Emmanuelle Chriqui) - the secondary antagonist and fooled Lion-O into collecting the Magus stones that were hidden in Third Earth, so she can free the Lunataks as they can rule like they did thousands of years ago, she is the oldest of Luna's daughters. **Tug-Mug (Danny Mann) - ??? **Red-Eye (Lindsey Schnelby) - ??? *Mumm-Ra (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - ??? **Grune (voiced by Clancy Brown) - ??? **Slithe (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - ??? **Addicus (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - ??? **Kaynar (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - ??? **Vultaire (voiced by Michael McKean) - ??? **Pumyra (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - ??? Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Ben: If I'm right about Kevin being connected to the Darklights, then that means Man-Dragon's involved. *Rex: And if I'm right about Quarry being connected to the group, then the same here. *Hellboy: I know the Crypt is a subsidary organization of U.T.U.M.N.O., maybe U.T.U.M.N.O. is owned by the Darklights as well. *Ash: Maybe you guys could be right about the connections, but Lion-O needs our support, Cheetra just double crossed him. - *Lion-O: Cheetra, all this time, you were my council, why? *Chilla/Cheetra: When I wanted you to go find the Book of Omen's I expected you to, so I pitted you and Tigra against each other! - *Real Cheetra: (angrily) Who the Jaga's world are you? *Lion-O: (angrily) I am Lion-O lord of the Thundercats, I have been deceived by.....YOU!! *Real Cheerea: (remorsefully) Oh god, she what?, she oh no. - *Lion-O: If I hadn't let Chilla get the best of me, none of this would ever happen. *Ben: Dude, relax, Kevin used the Robot on me and I fell for it. *Rex: And Caesar had me there. *Hellboy: Yeah and let's not forget I wasn't a demon for the Crypt. *Ash: We can help you, Lion-O, we are friends to the end. *Lion-O: Darklights, I think for humans, you have hearts of Thundercats, I promise I'll help you guys, and when I find out who is helping these abominations! Trivia: ??? Category:Movies